The Scribe and the Dragon
by Eva84Lynn
Summary: A/N: I Do not own 'Fairy Tail'. My very first FanFiction of this particular series. RATED M - Sexual scene & I advice you not to continue if you get offended in anyway, this is your warning! Summary: Gajeel have been attracted to he young Levy for quite sometimes but not even sure how to handle it - so, in this mission, his about to find out just how much Levy means to him.
1. Prologue

The Scribe and the Dragon  
By Eva-Lyn  
Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of its characters.

WARNING: YOU MUST BE 18 Years or older to read this story. I can't say 'highly graphic sexual contents' because I'm not that good but close enough for your imagination to get the idea.

Authors Notes: My Grammar isn't something I'm very proud of but I always try my best. This is my very first Fairy Tail Fan Fiction so if they don't stay in characters, don't be surprise.

**FOR YOUR DISCREETION! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 YEARS!S**

**FOR YOUR DISCREETION! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 YEARS!**

**FOR YOUR DISCREETION! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 YEARS!**

Prologue

He loves how soft her skin feels against his own...

He loves how her breathing is short and rasp because of him...

He loves how she feels under him...

He loves how tight she is...

He loves how needy she is with him...

He loves how his name sounded like a talisman coming from her...

He can't get enough of her...

He can't get enough hearing her moans and screams...

Her walls are closing in on him like she's sucking his hard erection all into her.

'She's so wet...' He moaned roughly at the thought, 'And all because of me...'

His rhythm never slowed down as he pumped himself in and out of her. Diving into her like a man with a mission.

Pulling out to the tip and slamming himself back in to the hilt. He wanted her to feel his thickness and length, shaping her inside just for him.

They've lost track of time hours ago. Not sure how much time have passed since they've started exploring each other nor they care either way.

Their bodies molded, covered in sweats, pure lust overtook their senses and loving every minute of it.

Each thrust earned him a shiver, raspy gasp and his name being called out in the moonlight. The bed rocked from their activity but no one is around to hear it, thank The Lord for that, she would have been embarrassed in the morning.

Though, he rather have everyone know that she belongs to him and his alone.

She's so petite and small, blue hair fanning behind her head like a halo and as she laid there on his bed with his own large and dominating frame on top of hers.

Claiming her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, matching his rhythm. Smirking at the thought of her wanting him, needing him inside her.

'Mine...'

'Mine...'

'Mine...'

'Mine!' He chanted on each thrust. 'She's mine!'

He growled, his mouth found her right nipple and sucked hard like a starving babe. This got him a delicious reaction from his beautiful scribe.

"G-Gajeel! P-please...Ah!" She begged. "M-more! Give me more!"

It was a request he would gladly comply. His mouth claimed hers before attacking her neck, she moaned.

Gajeel turned her around without breaking their connection, on her hands and knees, holding onto her waist. The new position gave him the luxury of picking up speed and thrust harder, he moan her name for the up-tenth time that night.

"Levy..."

Levy screamed his name, 'G-Gajeel! Oh... My... Ah!'

"D-damn it!" Gajeel groaned, reaching his peak. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, "Cum for me Levy, cum for me..."

"Let it go..."

A few more powerful thrust and Levy found her climax, she tried to control her voice but it was no use. Her scream is music to Gajeel's ears, it was amazing and he too found his release.

He didn't bother removing himself out, releasing all of his seed inside of her only meant that she will be his for life, his mate until death tear them apart.

When he finished, he remove himself and laid down beside her. They're both gasping for air and heaving, sleep finally took over them. Levy snuggles closer to him and Gajeel wrapped a protective arms around her small frame, soon, they're both fast asleep.

Now, if anyone would have questioned HOW these two lovers have gotten themselves into this situation - let's start from the beginning.

It all start with the most unlikely request and everyone was crazy enough to agree...

This event happened a few days ago and neither one expected this outcome to even happen or progress this far.

End of Prologue...

A/N's: [smiles] This is my introduction for this particular story. I hope no one gets offended. Don't start throwing rocks at me - I did warn you from the beginning and this is NOT THE END...

It only just begun!

I appreciate whoever is brave enough to finish this page. Review is appreciated, PLEASE, no HATERS!

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 1: The Request

The Scribe and the Dragon  
By Evalynn

Rated: M [Sexual content - you all have been advised]

Author's Note: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of its main characters. I'll try to stay within their usual personality as much as possible. Please, do not bash me, my grammar sucks. Enjoy the story and yes, sexual content will continue as well.

* * *

Chapter One: The Request

He snorted at the sight of the two idiots hovering around her. Irritated for the fact that they're too close and bickering like a bunch of spoiled children to get her attention. Though she's paying them no mind and continued to read whatever book that have gotten her full undivided attention, shit, his jealous of a book.

"Come on, Lev! Let's go get ourselves a job, hmm?" Jet asked the girl, "What you say?"

Levy didn't even look away from her book, "Nah, I'm ok for the next three months still."

Rejected, Jet sat down looking depress.

"How about we go try the new restaurant that just opened up across town?" Droy offered. "My treat?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." Levy replied.

Droy imitate his friend.

Finally, Levy looked away from her book. "Why not the two of you go and take a job? Isn't your rent coming up soon?"

Realization hit the two men, they suddenly stood up and rushed toward the bulletin board. A minute later, they both bolted for the door.

"See you later guys!" Droy and Jet yelled on the way out.

"Be careful you two!" Mirajane called out to the two. "Oh, those two..."

Levy giggled and was about to return to her reading when Wendy sat next to her.

"Hi, Levy, what are you reading?" The younger girl ask.

"The runes of Dragons." Levy answered. "It's very fascinating. Dragon magic are not to be reckon with. They've been around longer than us humans and they're so powerful, even their scales have magical substance."

Interested, Wendy sat across from Levy. "Grandine is very powerful. Her healing magic is strong enough to heal hundreds!"

Levy closed her book, "It must have been an experience to be raised by a dragon."

"Oh, it was! Grandine was the best Mother, she loved me very much." Wendy smiled sadly, "So it was very painful and lonely when she vanished without a word."

"I miss her."

"I'm sure she is watching over you, wherever she is. Igneel and Metalicana are also watching over Natsu and Gajeel too, I'm sure of it." Levy reached over the table to touch the girl's hand. "Just have fate that your paths may cross again someday."

"Thank you, Levy!" Wendy cheered up quickly and smiled.

Across the room, it wasn't only Wendy who was paying attention, Gajeel couldn't help but blush that Levy have included him in her conversation.

"Your red, are you feeling under the weather?" Panther Lily asked his partner.

"E-eh? W-what? N-no way!" Gajeel's face turned into more of a scarlet color that matches Erza's hair. "I'm fine!"

Lily eyed him, the black knew all too well that his partner was paying attention to whatever the bluenette girl was saying. 'So slow...'

"Hey, fire breath! Don't you think you have enough being a lazy bum and get yourself a job?" Gray glared at the pink haired boy, who at the moment amusing the rest of their guild mates by dancing and making silly faces along with Happy. "Don't you feel sorry for Lucy? She needs money to pay for her rent!"

Natsu stop midway of his twirl, he glared at Gray but what surprise everyone is that his expression changed when he laid his eyes on Lucy. "Why didn't you say anything Lucy? Go ahead and pick a job, I'll go."

"Really? Thanks Natsu!" Lucy jumped up from the bar stool, she excitedly ran to the bulletin board. "Let's see..."

"Hey guys, why not do this one?" Marijane caught everyone's attention, she pulled out a manila envelope from drawer. "This is a request from a friend of the Master, the job is to retrieve some items in four different location."

"Oh? What sort of items? "Gray asked, Juvia suddenly appeared beside him. Lucy walked back with Natsu and Happy tailing her. Wendy, Carla and Levy listened, so are Gajeel, Lily and Erza.

"Let see..." Marijane read the following instruction:

Somewhere in the Kingdom of Caelum exist the 'Crystal Spring'. Retrieve six bottles of its water. Danger, the guardian of the Spring is not to be trifled with and Fire Magic won't be affective.

The shore of Midi lies a cave that belonged to a witch who was turned into a mermaid by a sorcerer. She is now a prisoner in her own home, her tears turned into stone. Retrieve twelve of her stone tears. Beware, she is very powerful.

At the top of the mountain of Bellum lies a forbidden tower of the Moon. It is now abandoned and neglected but the power within still exist, the Moon dust. Retrieve six patches of these and you will be reward well. Though the guardian isn't very friendly.

Lastly, the secret garden of Enca that only appears at night. The beautiful Rosetta flowers bloom in the night and its enchanting fragrance lure those who happened to get a whiff of them. Bring me twelve of these enchanting things but beware of the Fairy who guards them.

28000 jewels for EACH quest completed. Do all four, the reward is 140,000 jewels. My requirement: Only two in a party.

Mirajane put down the paper, "Well, that's it. Sounds very interesting don't you think? The request came from Amari Starrwoodshire, she is the daughter of Collin Starrwoodshire who is a friend of the master."

"28000 jewels? That's 14000 jewels a piece, two months' rent!" Lucy excitedly said. She turned to Natsu, "What do you think?"

"We can only be paired by two?" Natsu frowned. "That ain't fair, Happy is part of the team!"

"I know but the requirements..." Lucy sadly sighed, there's no point trying to change Natsu's mind. "I'll go look for another quest then..."

"I don't mind staying behind this time." Happy said, "You guys should go. I'll stay here and help Mirajane."

This shock everyone in the room, Natsu was dumbfounded, his mouth dropped to the floor and made a dent,

"But Happy -!" Lucy started to say.

"When have we ever get a request like this? Come on, it's ok!" Happy said, he landed on Natsu's shoulder. "Listen pal, you and Lucy should go since Lucy really needs the money. Go kick some butt for me."

Natsu then grinned, "I'll bring you some yummy fish when I get back, buddy!"

"Yay! Fish!" Happy drooled and dreamily thought of them in his head.

"So Natsu, which one will you take?" Marijane asked.

"All four of course!" Natsu said proudly.

"Like hell I will let you!" Gray stepped in. "I'll take the Caelum quest, Marijane."

"WHAT?" Natsu yelled, he was about to approached Gray when he was backhanded in the face and found himself kissing the wall across the room.

"I'll take the Quest in Enca." Erza said, she turned to look at Wendy, "What about it Wendy?"

For a second Wendy wasn't so sure since it meant that Carla will be left behind.

"Go for it, child. I'll be here waiting for you." Carla encourage the young girl. "You will be a great help to Miss Erza."

Smiling, Wendy nodded. "Ok, then I'll go."

"Great, Wendy and I are partners." Erza smiled.

Marijane nodded as she wrote the girls names in the parchment, "Gray, you need a partner."

Gray turned to Juvia whose eyes wide as a saucer. "What about it? We make a great tag team."

"Yes, of course darling." Juvia is over the moon. 'Oh, my beloved picked me!'

"Which one would you like to take on Lucy?" Marijane turned to look at the blonde who is in the middle of helping Natsu off the wall.

"Eh?" Lucy turned to look at Marijane, "I guess, the Bellum Quest."

"Alright, that leaves the Midi Quest." Marijane said. "Whoever comes back first can pick this up."

"N-no, I'll take it!" The voice said.

Everyone turned and found Levy with her hands up in the air. "I'll go, I can find a part-!"

A big and tall shadow overpowered her own. Levy turned and found Gajeel standing right behind her, he didn't utter a word. Arm cross and looking away from anyone who is staring at him.

Levy giggled, "I found mine..."

Marijane look ecstatic. "Well then everyone, now that our groups have formed, we can continue. It say here that your travel, lodging and meal fees are covered."

"Sweet!" Natsu cheered.

"How about a bet everyone?" Marijane caught them off guard.

"A bet?" Everyone stared at the white haired woman.

"Yup, first place gets free meal for a month and the loser have to dress up and be my servers for a month." Marijane happily said, "Second place gets free meals for two weeks while the third get two weeks as my servers."

"How about it?"

For a second, everyone thought she have lost her mind but who actually dare make Mirajane cry?

"Sounds fun." Erza nodded her head, "A challenge."

'Only she would find this fun...' Everyone thought to themselves.

"Good, everyone can leave first thing tomorrow morning." Mirajane cheerfully said.

"Mira, there should be a time limit." Erza said thoughtfully. "To see who can finish the job first and whoever returns first will be the champion and most powerful in the guild."

"The one who finish last is at the bottom of the food chain."

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel's ears perk up. Everyone in the guild murmured excitedly to themselves and few are making bets.

"Hmmm..." Mira thought about it and then widely grinned at the group. "Fifteen days, that's the time limit."

"FIFTEEN!?" The group shockingly screamed, minus Erza and Wendy, who is sure that her partner wouldn't fail.

"Are you insane?" Natsu screamed. "It takes three days to get to Bellum!"

"Same for Caelum!" Gray frowned. "That's impossible, it will only give us nine days to complete the quest to get back on time."

"Don't be a downer you two..." Erza glared at the two boys, who stood in attention and fearing for their health. "Be brave and do your best. Fairy Tail's reputation is in the line, do not disappoint me..."

"Y-yes!" Gray and Natsu replied.

"Play fair everyone, no cheating and no playing tricks on each other." Mirajane threw her arms up in the air. "Good, let the game begin!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Good luck you guys!" Few of the guild-mates cheered them on.

"Natsu-nii! You can do it!" Romeo cheered Natsu.

"We are going to win this!" Natsu's mouth began to spit fire, "Right Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, she excitedly smiled at her partner. "Yeah!"

Gajeel sat down next to Levy, arms still across his chest. "Don't slow me down. Keep up and stay close."

"I know." Levy smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll help out too."

"Humph!" Gajeel said.

Behind them, Lily couldn't help but smile. 'This is going to be interesting.'

* * *

That night at Fairy Hill...

Levy just finished packing around midnight. Carla is already asleep.

"Let see, change of clothes and under garment. Bathing equipment's, shoes, sweater, jacket, wallet, water bottle, map and five books." Levy packed each items with care. "Ah, I might need a blanket and a sleeping bag in case we end up sleeping outside."

Once she finished packing, she found a very useful spell from one of her books that would shirk any object she desires and with her luck, she managed to use her script magic to do so. Turning the large suitcase into a small bag pack. Happy, Levy is ecstatic and excited about the quest. Not only has she got to join with the race but also…

*Knock* *Knock*

Levy turned her head away from her suitcase to the window and almost screamed but stopped herself in time. Outside her window is no other than Gajeel.

"Let me in, shorty." Gajeel irritated said, "Hurry up…"

Levy got on her feet as quickly as possible, ran to the window and opened it for the metallic dragon. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to pick you up." Gajeel answered.

"Eh?" Levy wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "Excuse me?"

Gajeel looked around the room, he glared at her. "You haven't packed?"

"I-I did." Levy said, she pointed at the bag pack that's on the floor. "I got everything I need in that bag pack."

Without another word, Gajeel grabbed the bag pack. "Let's go."

Levy finally understand what the man meant, she panicked. "WHAT? Now? Why can't we leave in few hours?"

"Because I want to get the head start." Gajeel replied, "We have a lot of ground to cover, we can still catch the last train if we leave now."

Unsure of what to do, Levy sigh. She knew by experience than try and change his mind, "Let me go change and we can go."

"Don't take too long! Train leaves in an hour." Gajeel impatiently said.

"Yes. Yes." Levy walked away and entered her closet.

Gajeel heard fabrics and he didn't have to see her getting undress to know. He turned scarlet, the very thought of her removing her clothes just a few feet away from her. 'Damn, snap out of it man! Eyes on the prize!'

Five minutes later, Levy emerge from the closet. "Alright, I'm all set. Go out the window and I'll meet you up front."

Gajeel didn't argue, he knew that if the rest of the residence find him wondering around the halls of Fairy Hill, his life will be in danger.

Once he was out, Levy quickly locked the window. She expertly opened her door quietly and slipped out the room. Down the hall, she could hear voices coming from Erza's room, it was Wendy. Juvia's room is filled with her singing and prancing around her room happily. Levy smiled, she walked down the hall without anyone noticing her and out the house by the time everyone's lights went out for the night. Her partner is waiting for her in the shadows near the front door.

"Ok, let's go." Levy said.

"Humph, took you long enough." Gajeel started to walk away with his hands inside his pocket.

Levy rolled her eyes. She followed him, watching his back before smiling. 'I am so excited!'

End of Chapter One...

* * *

A/U Notes: Chapter is short but it will get longer on the first day. This is my first 'Fairy Tail' fanfiction. Hopefully, the main characters are themselves, I'm going to try my best! Please, review is very much appreciated! Thank you guys!


	3. Chapter 2: The Cursed Mermaid Witch

The Scribe and the Dragon  
By Evalynn

Rated: M [Sexual content - you all have been advised]

Author's Note: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of its main characters. I'll try to stay within their usual personality as much as possible. Please, do not bash me, my grammar sucks. Enjoy the story and yes, sexual content will continue as well.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Cursed Mermaid Witch

The train ride to Bosco is very eventful, due to the fact that Gajeel keeps screaming and throwing threats at anyone that messes with him while he felt sick from the movement of the train. The ride from Magnolia Fiore to Bosco took them five hours

"Augh! M-make i-it stop…" Gajeel laid flat on the floor of their seat as he felt sick.

Levy felt sorry for him, "Hang on awhile longer, Gajeel. We're almost there."

"Augh…" Gajeel moaned uncomfortably.

"About another hour, hang on." Levy tried to soothe him, "From there, we need to get to Stella right away and that's a five hour train ride."

"A four hours train ride to Joya, eight hours to Minstreal and then eight hour to Midi…"

"Augh! W-what the h-hell!" Gajeel turned blue and turned his body to the side, he held his stomach. "T-that's too long of a t-train r-ride?"

"Twenty-five hour train ride." Levy sadly answered. "I'm sorry Gajeel but it's going to be a quick transfer. Just think, we will get there a day early and it gives us extra time."

"You can regain to full strength when we get there." Levy tried to sound enthusiastic but still feeling sorry that his feeling sick from all the motion. "I'll create all the iron all you want once we arrive to the next stop."

"Augh! F-fine." Gajeel shut his eyes and he took a couple of deep breathe. "W-what sort of D-dragon slayer a-am I t-that I get s-sick f-from this stupid m-machine…"

"Natsu also get motion sickness." Levy said, then she thought of Wendy. "Hmmm… Since Wendy's Dragon is an Air type, must be why she can stand being inside any mobile transportation."

"But all Dragons can fly…"

"L-like I s-said…" Gajeel said sickly, "I-it doesn't m-make any s-sense…"

'_Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please.' _The female voice in the intercom sounded sweet and friendly. _'We will be arriving at Bosco Station in the next forty-five minutes. I repeat, we will be arriving at Bosco Station in the next forty-five minutes. Thank you very much.'_

Levy noticed that Gajeel passed out and now asleep. 'Poor guy, this won't be easy for him…'

'I'll let him sleep until we get there.'

So she pick up a book and began to read. 'I'll research this quest for a bit. Let see…'

**The cursed witch Sulma**

**Sulma is one of the most powerful witch in Midi but also feared for she is cold blooded. Though she never harmed anyone, Sula kept to herself inside her home. A cave that is located at the rocky shore of Midi which is next to impossible to reach due to the fact that Sulma enchanted the area for privacy.**

**Years later, a magician came to capture her heart and turned her into a mermaid after he acquired it. Leaving her in her current state until he returns her missing heart.**

**Legend says that anyone who acquired a powerful witch's heart will gain immortality but the practice is not proven because after the magician acquired the heart of Sulma, he vanished without a trace.**

**Sulma, a mermaid but still as powerful when she was human continue to live in her cave. Many people tried to get a glimpse at her but everyone returned with their memory erased of their exhibition to her cave. The closest person who managed to get a glimpse at her said that she is very beautiful with long black raven hair with silver fish tail but no other description was given.**

Levy closed the book, all others she read said the same thing. 'She's going to be hard to beat if we don't know anything about her.'

'How did Miss Starrwoodshire knew about Sulma?'

'I don't think I ever met her before nor I ever seen Mr. Starrwoodshire either. Though I've heard of him from Master.'

"Sulma the Cursed Mermaid Witch…" Levy softly said, she look around outside the window. The sun is about to raise up from the horizon, they were lucky enough to catch the last train. 'We will reach Minstrel tonight and by tomorrow, Midi…'

"W-what are you mumbling about, shrimp?" Gajeel's voice caught her by surprise.

"Ah, I thought you were fast asleep." Levy look down at the large man on the floor. "Get some rest before we hit Bosco, you're going to need it."

"A-ah, I c-cant s-stand this…" Gajeel groaned, "I-Im going to…. Urk!"

"Eek! Gajeel!" Levy raised both her legs up. "Hang on!"

* * *

When they reached Bosco, Levy made sure that Gajeel is comfortable near the next train they'll be riding to Stella. The man couldn't even stand up properly, he leaned over with his head between his legs and breathing very heavily.

Levy rub his back and sat next to him, "Are you alright Gajeel? Do you need anything?"

"Water…" Gajeel said.

"Ok, I'll go get our tickets too." Levy stood up, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

When Levy left his side, he felt really empty. He leaned back on the bench and took deeper breaths to gain some of his senses back. 'Baka, now's not the time to think about that. Damn it, you have a couple of trains to ride…'

Levy waited patiently in line at the ticket counter, there are a couple of people behind in front of her and then four in the back. It gave her time to think of how to help Gajeel to ease his motion sickness. 'Maybe a sleeping potion but he would hate it…'

'Maybe something like Wendy's spell? Hmmm…'

The line moved and Levy got the train tickets they needed for Stella. She stopped by at the corner store and bought a couple of water bottles, she also got some motion sickness potion and sleeping potion just in case.

"Motion sickness? We have a couple of different sort of potion, which one do you need?" The man behind the counter said.

"Something very strong." Levy asked, "My companion is a very sensitive man when it comes to anything that moves."

"I see, let me see what I got in my shelves. Wait a moment, please." The man turned around and opened his cupboards, he took out a case and place it on the counter for Levy to see. "Alright, these are my strongest motion sickness potion, allow me to explain the difference."

"The Red Potion is a small dose, The Blue Potion is medium and the Black Potion is the strongest. I'll set the red aside for now since you say that your companion got a real bad motion sickness. I'll recommend these two instead, the blue and black."

The man continued. "For the blue, only use it for short distance of five hours while the black will last for twelve."

"We are from Magnolia Fiore. The ride wasn't very easy on him." Levy said, "He is so sick that he slept on the floor."

"We're on our way to Midi…"

"I see, well then." The man smiled, "You're going to need a couple for the travel and on the way back. This is what you should do."

So the man gave Levy instructions of how she should treat Gajeel's sickness. Levy is intrigue but also skeptical. 'I hope this would work…'

First, she bought them lunch since they have a good two hour and Levy added some iron bolts on Gajeel's portion. 'This will cheer him up a bit.'

On the way back, Levy is relive to see Gajeel still sitting where she left him. The color on his face have returned and he looked very bored. 'Looks like his back to normal.'

"Gajeel! I brought you some lunch and water." Levy approached the metallic man and sat next to him. "You need your strength and I added some iron in them too."

"Tch. You sure know your way to my stomach, shrimp." Gajeel grinned and took the box from Levy. "Thanks."

Levy returned the grin, "Sure, no problem."

They ate silently, well, Gajeel devoured his and chomped away iron bolts on each bite. When the time came for them to ride the train, Gajeel turned a little green. Levy reached for his large hands with a smile. "I got you, its ok."

Gajeel looked away, blushing at her tiny statement. "W-whatever."

Levy giggled, she squeezed his hand and they climbed on the train together. When they settled on their seat, Levy handed Gajeel the blue potion. "Here, take this. It should help you a little with your motion sickness."

For a second, Gajeel couldn't speak but he took the bottle and drank it down without a word. The liquid was smooth and taste like blueberry and mint which he didn't mind at all. "It doesn't taste bad."

"Good, I have to keep track how long the potion last, that way we have a record of how long I need to give you another dose but not too much that your body might get immune to it." Levy explained, "The man at the store said, only small portion at a time."

"Alright, we will see after the train start moving." Gajeel said.

When the train started to move, Gajeel closed his eyes and wait for the sickness to start. After the train gain some speed five minutes later, he slowly opened one eye and found Levy staring at him. Ten minutes passed by, he sighed slowly and allowed his body to move.

"Nothing…" Gajeel finally said, he look outside the window and watch everything pass by in a blur. He grinned and gave Levy a side glance, "You're keeping track?"

"Yes, I am." Levy answered. 'Yay, a small success!'

"Did you find any more information about this mermaid?" Gajeel asked.

Levy unclip the board on the side and slide it over to set up as their table, "Her name is Sulma, a very powerful witch."

She opened the book and opened the map of Midi. Pin pointing an area at the fast south corner of the country. "Here, this is where she is located but other than what I've read, there's nothing much written about her or what sort of magic she possess. Though, she does have a barrier set up around her territory and whoever step inside gets their memory erased."

"That's going to be tricky." Gajeel said. "We are going to gather info around town first before we set foot into her territory."

"What I'm curious about is what sort of spell she is using on the barrier." Levy thoughtfully said, "If I can figure it out, I may be able to rewrite it for a short period of time and we can get inside without being detected."

"All you need is to get close to it enough, right?" Gajeel said. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, but, would it be that easy to even find it?" Levy seriously stared at the map. "They said that a lot of people tried to get to the cave on different location but the result is the same."

"But there is one person who saw the mermaid once and is able to get away without his memory erased but they never mentioned his name."

"Great…" Gajeel gritted his teeth, "Oh well, we just have to ask around…"

"We have to watch what we say though." Levy said, "Midi is another country and they don't like being pestered by outsiders too much."

"So we need to be crafty of how we approach things."

"I get it ya." Gajeel said, "We can't divide and conquer either. That's alright."

"Right." Levy.

"Just don't leave my side, alright?" Gajeel looked away from her, "I don't want you to get into trouble without me around to protect ya."

"I won't hear the end of it from everyone if anything happens to ya on my watch."

Levy slightly blushed. "No problem…"

An elderly woman with a cart passed them by. "Hi, would you lovely couple like to buy some snacks?"

'Eh? C-couple?' Gajeel and Levy blushed scarlet.

"I have some tea, sparkling water, cakes, candies, sandwiches and some meat buns." The lady showcased her items before the two.

"Ummm… I-I would like some ice tea and a strawberry cake please…" Levy answered, she gave Gajeel a side glanced who jumped a little.

"C-coffee and a meat bun…" Gajeel replied.

"Excellent." The woman handed them their purchase and Gajeel paid. Neither bothered to correct the woman and that caused them to blush even deeper.

"Where are two young ones heading to?" The lady asked as she gave Gajeel their change.

"South Village of Midi." Levy answered.

The woman's eyes widen with surprise. "Oh, congratulation! When was your wedding?"

"Eh!?" Gajeel dropped his change and Levy started at the woman in shock.

"Oh, I remember when my husband took me to South Village of Midi." The woman dreamily said, she didn't noticed the shock expression on their faces. "South Village is for married couples only. It's a town that they all settled in to raise a family and everyone knows everybody."

"It's also a tourist sight, a honeymoon spot for newlyweds and you need your marriage identification to enter the village's gate. They don't allow single people entering the village, that's a rule and law of South Village."

The woman continued, "Even the Midi Council have high respect for their law."

This information was news to the both of them, they end up listening to the woman's ramble.

"The story of the Cursed Mermaid Witch is very popular as well." The woman said.

Gajeel lock eyes with Levy who nodded.

"We got married recently and we're having our honeymoon in South Village." Levy said with a sweet smile, she turned to Gajeel. "Isn't that right, dear?"

Nervously, Gajeel smiled back and nodded his head multiple times. "Y-yeah, we d-did."

The woman squealed, then blushed. "Oh, excuse me. An old lady like me like to gossip and I enjoy talking to newlyweds all the time."

"Could you tell us about the Cursed Mermaid Witch?" Levy asked. "My husband and I were reading about it while we were in Fiore."

The woman waved her hand, fanning her face as if she's hot. "The story behind that isn't written as much as anyone would have liked but it's also a mystery to a lot of people. To tell you the truth, I'm not even supposed to tell you about it."

"Eh?" Levy blinked while Gajeel frowned.

Looking around, the lady made sure no one is listening to their conversation. "The witch was cursed by her lover magician because she refused his marriage proposal. Angry, the magician turned her into a mermaid so no one would pursue her. I heard she was very young and powerful."

"How could she be a powerful witch at such a young age?" Levy asked.

"I heard, that she got fairy blood in her which gave her a lot of power." The lady answered. "Another say that her parentage so powerful, she acquired it from them."

"Do you know who they were?" Levy continued to ask.

"It's not 'who' but 'what' her parents was." The lady said seriously. "A parent that raised her since she was very young but vanished before she could even be considered an adult."

"A Dragon…"

Gajeel's eyes widen and Levy covered her mouth, she stared at the man across from her. 'Oh no…'

'Gajeel…'

End of Chapter Two…

* * *

A/U Notes: Ta-dah! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I did! Thank you all for ready and continue to support me!


	4. Chapter 3: Stella

The Scribe and the Dragon  
By Evalynn

Rated: M [Sexual content - you all have been advised]

Author's Note: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of its main characters. I'll try to stay within their usual personality as much as possible. Please, do not bash me, my grammar sucks. Enjoy the story and yes, sexual content will continue as well.

* * *

Chapter Three: Stella

It was perfect, the blue potion lasted until the very end and Gajeel didn't feel sick at all when they reached Stella.

"We have an hour before we need to transfer train to Joya." Levy checked the train scheduled. "Want to get something to eat while we wait?"

"Gihii." Gajeel smirked, "As long you put some iron bolts on my plate again."

Levy smiled at him. "Of course!"

The restaurant is conveniently across the train they need to board and while Levy is waiting for their food, Gajeel went to buy their train tickets.

The waitress arrived with their tray of food. "Here you go, enjoy!"

"Thank you!" Levy, used her script:** Iron bolts.**

Tiny iron bolts appeared in the air, she put Gajeel's portion just below it and the bolts landed on top of it. "That should do it."

Two train tickets was put beside her plate, looking up, she found Gajeel moving to sit down across from her. "There's a delay, we won't be moving for three hours."

Levy handed him his plate, "Really?"

"They're fixing the engine." Gajeel grunted, he took his plate and began to eat.

"There's a store I want to check out." Levy started to say. "I found a book that might give us more information about the rules and regulation of South Village.

Gajeel munched on his meal with iron bolt. "Whatever you need to do shrimp."

Levy sighed. "Seriously, use my name. I have one, you know…"

Gajeel smirked. "Gihii."

After their meal, they leisurely walk out of the station. The sight really surprise the both of them. Shops after shops lined up for miles on end on both side of the streets, and it was all brightly decorated all over.

"Wow!" Levy got excited, "How pretty!"

"Great…" Gajeel slightly frowned, "Hey, we're just going to the store to buy your book. Not go crazy with shopping."

Levy turned to face him. "No problem, I'm happy that I get to go to the bookstore!"

Her smile and eyes we're too much for Gajeel, he snapped. "Fine! Two outfits! That's it!"

"But…" Blinking, Levy was in shock. "I-I didn't say anything!"

"Shut up!" Gajeel took her hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

They found the bookstore with little problem and buying the book was very eventful. The sell person happened to be a woman and eyed the two of them with interest.

"What a cute couple you two are." She blushed. "You look like a strong man who can support your cute little wife. It's rare for men to go shopping with their women nowadays."

Gajeel and Levy blushed scarlet, they couldn't speak.

The lady eyed their purchase, she brightly smiled. "I went to South Village too with my husband. It is very nice."

"W-we are trying to find a home there but we're just…" Levy turned to Gajeel and gave him a look to play along. "Got engage."

"I heard that you have to be married to enter the village."

"Oh, congratulation!" The lady said, "That's actually fine too as long you have proof of marriage license which you can get any town hall."

"You can't get married without a marriage license after all. You got yourself a really pretty fiancé there, young man! Don't lose her."

Levy smiled while Gajeel couldn't help but get embarrass.

"He is a great guy." Levy said sweetly, slightly blushing. "I'm happy."

"N-No, I-I am!" Gajeel stuttered. "S-she said y-y-yes!"

"Ah!" The woman squealed excitedly, "Such a really cute couple!"

When they said goodbye, the lady gave Levy a free Bride Magazine.

Levy flipped through the pages, she found Mirajane five pages worth of advertising. "Mira sure is popular. Look at her, she's so pretty in this dress."

Gajeel got curious and look over her shoulder. "She's always modeling more these days."

"It's to help Master with the repairs around the guild…" Levy sigh, "Since she is the only one who doesn't go out on jobs anymore. Modeling is the next best thing."

"Plus, it's close to home so that she can still be near the guild."

Gajeel scratch the back of his head as he looked around the shops. "I said earlier you can buy two outfits…"

"But I'm happy enough to get the book." Levy said, though her eyes stared at a bluish two piece outfit in a display window. "B-but I'll take you on your offer…"

* * *

Half hour later, Gajeel found himself being hauled around by the young scribe by the hand and looking through almost every store on both side of the street.

"Shrimp, aren't you going to buy something?" Gajeel is starting to regret the decision of allowing her to shop. "This is the fifth store we went in to."

"Fucking, pick something already!"

Levy sighed, "Sorry. I can't decide of which outfit to buy…"

Gajeel glared at her and Levy felt smaller than she usually does.

"Damn it, shrimp!" Gajeel got very irritated and finally, he grab the first thing that caught his eyes. "Here! Try this on!"

Levy blinked, she slightly blush and bit her lower lip as she took the item from Gajeel's grasp. "O-ok…"

The shop seller showed Levy toward the dressing room. "Take your time, call for me if you need assistance."

"Thank you." Levy smiled at the girl. Closing the curtain, she began to undress herself. 'This seem pretty cute…'

After a few minutes, Levy zipped up the dress from behind and finally admired herself before the mirror, she blushed. "I… Like this."

"Yo, shrimp! You alive in there!?" Gajeel called out.

"S-sir, please. Y-you can't go in there!" The shop seller panicked. "S-sir!"

The curtain opened and Levy turned around. Gajeel stood outside her dressing room, his face unreadable. For a few minutes, neither of them said a word.

Levy stood there innocently wearing the sunshine yellow with sunflower prints sundress that goes just above her knees. Two straps that is tied behind her neck held it together.

Levy suddenly felt shy, she look away from him. "W-what do you t-think?"

"Erk…" Gajeel blushed, he also look away. "If you like. Then buy it!"

'Hmph. You could be a little nicer about it…' Levy thought, she pouted. Shaking it off, she smiled brightly. "I'll get it."

Embarrass, Gajeel slightly frowned. "Er… Y-you…ummm…"

"Hmm?" Levy look up to him. "What?"

"Er… Y-you…" Gajeel gritted his teeth. "DAMN IT! YOU LOOK NICE!"

With that, Gajeel left the dressing room and out of the store. Leaving a very shock and blushing Levy.

'Gezz, he could have said it a little nicer…' Levy smiled gently. She closed the curtain to change and once done, she went to the counter to pay but the lady behind the register just smiled at her.

"Your young man outside the shop already paid for it." The lady said, giggling. "And he also paid for these…"

Levy was surprise to find a pair of sandal, a pearl necklace and matching earing is neatly packed up inside a bag.

'Cute…' Levy said, she look up at the sales lady.

"He asked us to match everything with your new dress." The lady said happily. "You have such a nice boyfriend."

"T-thank you." Levy bowed before walking away. 'First husband and now boyfriend...'

'What's next?'

Once outside, Levy found Gajeel munching away a piece of pipe. Irritated.

"Thank you." Levy said with a smile on her face.

Gajeel grunted and began to walk toward the train station. "Let's go. You can finish shopping when we get to Joya and you can take your time."

Levy didn't argue, she happily carry her shopping bag. "Ok."

On the way back to the station. Gajeel and Levy walk quietly as they passed shops after shops, when suddenly, they heard a scream of a woman just a few feet away from them.

"THIEF! SOMEONE HELP!" The woman screamed in a panic.

Levy and Gajeel stopped walking, they saw the thief running their way. A handbag in his arms and looking pretty smug.

"I hate thieves." Levy said silently but with Gajeel's sharp ears, he heard her all the same.

"Gihi…" Gajeel grinned.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" The thief yelled, pushing people out of his way. "MOVE IT!"

Gajeel crack his knuckles, "Someone got carried away with his thieving…"

"Teach him a lesson Gajeel." Levy asked nicely, "Thieves should be caught, right?"

"Right." Gajeel chuckled.

"MOVE YOU BITCHES!" The thief was closer now.

Gajeel stood his ground with Levy by his side. The thief was running straight for them and isn't bothering to go around them, he yelled at the two.

"MOVE YOU MORRONS!" The thief yelled again.

Gajeel's metallic brow twitch. "What?"

Levy didn't say anything.

The thief was now in arm's length of Gajeel and didn't even see it coming. The metallic dragon slayer grab hold of the thief's neck, and raised him off the ground with no effort at all. "Shrimp, return the bag to the lady. I got this."

"H-hey! Put me down!" The thief struggled to get down. "W-what are you doing! P-put me down!"

"H-hey! That's my bounty!"

Levy took two step forward and yanked the purse out of the thief's hand. "I…D…I…O…T!"

The lady and a guard came around the crowd. They both stopped at the sigh before them.

Levy smiled and walked up to the lady with the purse. "Here you go."

"Oh, t-thank you so much!" The lady hugged her purse with tears in her eyes.

The guard tap his hat, he smiled. "Thank you for your assistance."

"L-LET… M-ME… GO YOU OVERGROWN APE!" The thief yelled at Gajeel who is now being kicked continuously.

"You fucker…" Gajeel snapped, he threw the thief up in the air. "YOU SON OF BITCH!"

"AAHHHH!" The thief scream on the way up and on the way back down. "HEEEELLLLPPP MMEEE!"

When he came down, Gajeel punched him. "SHUT UP!"

The thief flew twelve feet away and bounced until he hit the solid wall of the train station. Somehow the crowd have split and were all in shock of what just happened. Even the guard was in shock with his mouth open.

Gajeel took Levy by the hand and pulled her along. "Let's go, before we get involve even more."

"You went a little over board." Levy sighed as she followed along. "You could have held back a little."

Gajeel grumpily said. "Fuck that shit. His lucky I just hit him once."

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Levy shook her head a little. 'No point arguing with him about it now.'

"But you should hold back just a little to those who can't stand your punches like Natsu."

"Fuckers shouldn't mess with me in the first place." Gajeel grinned. "Gihi… Let's go."

* * *

Levy made a few more stops before they head toward their train. A more books and snacks from the corner shop. "From here is a four hour train ride to Joya."

"I'll give you another potion once we get in the train."

"Nah, don't bother." As he said it, Gajeel turned a little green just thinking about it. "If I use it too often, my body might get too use to it and from Joya, the train ride to Minstreal and Midii is eight hour each."

"What are you going to do then?" Levy asked, worried. "You're going to be very uncomfortable for the next four hours."

Gajeel gritted his teeth, he knew that the next four hours is going to be hell for him. Then an idea came to mind, he grinned a little. "Tch."

"Guess I just have to borrow your lap until we get there."

His words were unexpected, Levy blushed and began to stutter. "E-eh? W-what did y-you say?"

"Giihi." Gajeel laughed. "Ya heard me, shrimp."

"All the way to Joya. Lend me your lap."

"Eh!?" Levy blinked, she look up to him to see if he was joking but he wasn't.

Gajeel started walking ahead of her, fully grinning now. "Let's go, our train in here."

'If I'm going to feel like hell, I might as well have fun with her while I'm at it.'

End of Chapter Three…

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took a while guys, I just needed to get a few other things done before I continued this fiction. What do you think? Good so far? Thank you all for reading! Stay tune for the next chapter! Review is very much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4: Joya

The Scribe and the Dragon  
By Evalynn

Rated: M [Sexual content - you all have been advised]

Author's Note: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of its main characters. I'll try to stay within their usual personality as much as possible. Please, do not bash me, my grammar sucks. Enjoy the story and yes, sexual content will continue as well.

* * *

Chapter Four: Joya

It's been two hours since they left Stella and Gajeel wished that he could get off the train. "D-Damn it a-all!"

Levy sighed, she closed her book and put it down. She began to gently rub his back and his head. "Try and get some sleep then. We have another two hours."

True to his words. Gajeel made himself comfortable with his head on her lap since they left the station and five minutes later, he began to feel sick from the motion.

"Urp!" Gajeel turned away from her and covered his mouth. "F-fuck…"

"T-this sucks…"

Levy continued to rub his back and head. "Close your eyes and get some rest. I'll wake you when we get there."

"T-thanks." Gajeel felt relieve that he wasn't facing her or she would have seen him blushing. "I-I'll do that."

He took a few deep breathes and slowly letting it out until he felt his stomach got a little better. Levy then noticed that his breathing got a little easier and he wasn't tense anymore.

'Ah, his asleep.' Levy observed her companion. 'Seriously, he can be stubborn but he did made a good point. If he used the potion too often, his body might get immune to it and not work anymore.'

'This man…'

She move aside his thick mass of hair from his face, tracing the metals from his ears, brows, nose to his chin. 'So many piercing…'

'Hmmm…'

Levy returned to his ear and then reach for her own with her free hand. 'I never thought about it before…'

'Maybe…'

Gajeel slightly moved from his sleep and Levy drew back her hand with a gasp.

She blushed. 'What the heck am I doing?'

'I feel kind of stupid…'

Just then, a meal cart passed by and the man stopped on their aisle. He smiled at Levy and when he spoke, it was low. "Hi, can I offer you some refreshments and a meal?"

"Coffee and a sandwich, please." Levy smiled at him.

"Sure thing." The man worked quickly, he handed Levy her items and she paid him for them. "I'll come back later when your husband wakes up from his nap. Do you need any sort of medicine for him?"

Blushing, Levy giggled. "No, he will be fine. Thank you very much."

"No problem. Our station is in the middle of the train so come see us if you need anything." The man then attend to the couple who are sitting across from Levy and Gajeel. "Hello, may I offer you anything?"

"Two bentos, coffee and an apple juice for the Mrs." The husband said. "She's not feeling very well."

"I have some supplements if you need it." The vendor offered.

"N-no, I'm on my second trimester of pregnancy and I'm just feeling the affect." The wife smiled.

The vendor smiled. "Congratulations. Here are you items. Please, call for me if you need anything else."

"Take it easy Mrs."

"Thank you." The husband and wife smiled at him.

'A husband and wife.' Levy was enchanted by the sight of them.

The couple was oblivious to anything or to anyone around them. They feed each other and the man is very caring toward his wife's needs.

'And she's pregnant.' Levy smiled. 'How nice.'

Suddenly, an image of herself and Gajeel with a child pop into her head. Levy's face exploded as she mentally slapped herself. 'What the heck are you daydreaming about Levy!?'

"Ah, are you newlyweds?" Levy turned her head, the husband and wife are staring at her.

"A-ah, we're newly engage." Levy replied.

"How exciting!" The woman smiled. "Where are you two heading?"

"South Village, Midii." Levy said.

"That's where we live." The husband said. "Do you guys have your paper works ready to go?"

"N-no, we haven't registered yet." Levy carefully answered. "We planned on registering at Joya when we get there."

"That's nice, we used to live in Stella but moved to South Village a year after we got married." The man said. "I'm Carlos, this is my lovely wife May and we're expecting our first child in five months!"

"That's exciting!" Levy openly smiled. "I'm Levy, and this big lug here is my Gajeel."

'My Gajeel… Jeez…'

"Nice to meet you." May said. "Are you two planning on moving to South Village? It's a very nice place to live and raise a family."

"Honeymoon actually." Levy blushed. "We're expanding our options."

"You won't regret picking South Village for your honeymoon." Carlo grinned. "It's beautiful and it's near the sea."

"We're looking forward into going once our papers go through." Levy unconsciously reached for Gajeel's hand, she lightly held it. "We're from Fiore."

"That's far from home. We've been to Fiore once. That was when we were kids." Carlos look at his wife. "I took my wife there to watch the Fantasia Parade that the infamous guild held every year."

Levy blinked. "The Fantasia Parade? Fairy Tail?"

May laughed, "That's right, Fairy Tail. We have heard of them from people who travels a lot and they told us about them. We went and we loved it!"

"When our child is big enough, we will all go again."

Gajeel slightly opened one eye, still feeling nauseated but he refused to move. Though he heard most of the conversation, he squeezed Levy's hand to let her know that he has woken up but stayed stilled.

"Fairy Tail does exaggerate every year with the parade." Levy smiled proudly, "They're so much fun and very close like a real family."

"I heard." Carlos nodded his head, agreeing with Levy. "They're a bunch of rambunctious bunch but very fun indeed."

"I want to see them again." May said, looking at her husband. "In three-four years or maybe five?"

"Five, children seem to remember those times easily." Carlos answered with a smile, he rub his hand on his wife swollen belly. "You ain't born yet but your mommy and I are already planning where to take ya, lil one."

Levy smiled at the couple, she smiled them. 'What a nice couple.'

Gajeel couldn't help but stay on his current position but the more Levy and the couple talk, he got drowsy and fell back asleep. The whole while, he held Levy hand as he slept.

* * *

For the next two hours, Gajeel wanted to pulverize everything but once he got into solid ground, he wanted to kiss the ground.

Levy sat with him on the bench just outside the train they've gotten off. She rub his back as he leaned forward with his head between his leg, breathing heavily and eyes shut close.

After five minutes, Levy touched his forehead. "You alright?"

Gajeel took one last long breath, held it for a good minute before letting it out slow. He stayed still for a while until he slowly straighten his back, eyes still close. "I'm fine…"

"We're here, so what's next?"

She already made her decision after talking to the couple from earlier. "Well, I doubt you want to lose and neither do I."

"Let's go sign up!"

Gajeel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he opened one eye and stared at her. "You sure?"

"It's better you than someone else." Levy blushed at her own confession.

Gajeel couldn't believe what he just heard. All he could do was nod his head and grunted. "Fine."

Levy giggled. "Let's get ourselves registered first thing tomorrow morning. Right now, I'm hungry and very tired."

"Have you been here before?" Gajeel stood up slowly, his body still feel a little weak from the motion sickness. "This is my second time."

"My first, I've never been out Fiore before." Levy said, excited. "I'm thrilled to wonder out this far."

They neared the exit of the station when they heard a loud commotion coming from outside. The sky is darkening, the sun was setting behind the mountains and it seem that the town is very much alive. The two found themselves staring at the city of Joya having a festival; food stall in every directions, games, shops and fireworks are shooting up to the sky.

"Wow!" Levy's eyes widen and she excitedly smiled at Gajeel. "Can we, please?"

"We came all this way, might as well enjoy ourselves!"

Gajeel isn't a fan for parties but he does enjoy a good meal. He eyed a few food stalls and games that he found interesting from where he is standing. Besides, the look on his companions face is very difficult to disappoint. Crossing his arms, "Fine. Since we're already here."

Levy cheered, she hugged him around the waist. "Thank you, Gajeel!"

Blushing, Gajeel look away. "B-but we need to find a place to stay first!"

"Ok, whatever you say!" Levy smiled.

* * *

Forty-eight minutes later, they found themselves on their eight motel. Apparently, because of the festival, most of the motels around town is booked for the rest of the week. This was the last motel before they have to go a little further away from the area they needed to be in.

The Inn-keeper smiled at them. "A room for two? I have a room, last minute cancelation so you're in luck."

"You two are a couple right? So it shouldn't be a problem."

The man lead the way up the second floor stairs, Levy followed with Gajeel behind her.

"It's a very nice room with the view of the city. Very romantic, you two won't regret it." The man grinned. The walked down the hall way to the very last room at the end, he unlocked the door. "Two nights correct? Here you go!"

Once the room is opened, Levy and Gajeel entered the spacious room. A balcony with a magnificent view of the festival in full swing. A comfy looking sofa in one end, a fireplace, and a very large king size bed.

"This is one of the suite on this floor. The couple who canceled couldn't make it." The man walked passed them, he opened the balcony and the muffled noise from the outside can be heard clearly now. "There is no curfew tonight or tomorrow, the festival will last until the third night. You folks just made it for the first day."

Levy looked up to Gajeel, his ears are pink as he eyed the bed. 'Ah, his embarrass…'

"Thank you." Levy took the matter into her own hands. "We will take it."

"Splendid! Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable and come see me downstairs to fill out the paperwork!" The man handed Levy the room key. "The bathroom is right there and a closet is next to it."

"Is this your first time in Joya?"

Levy smiled brightly. "Yes, it is."

"Well then, welcome to Joya!" The man beamed her a full blown smile. "Enjoy the Moon-dance festival!"

With that, the man closed the door behind him as he left. Levy put down her backpack and walked toward the balcony, the crisp summer air was cool and the festivities down below really got her more excited by the minute. Turning around, he found Gajeel seem to be frozen on the spot.

"Don't think about it too much!" Levy said, she approached him and taken his hand. "Put down you bag, grab your wallet and let's go!"

Without much thought, Gajeel did what she asked and they both left the room. Once back downstairs, they signed the papers and walked outside to join the party.

"Oh! Let's go eat first!" Levy pulled him along the busy street. "I smell something wonderful coming from over there! Ow!"

In an instant, Gajeel pulled Levy close to him. "Watch out, people don't pay attention to their surroundings. Stay close to me and don't wonder off."

Blushing, Levy smiled. She linked her arm with his. "Ok."

"Gihi." Gajeel laughed, he pulled his arm off her and switched into hold her hand instead. "You're so short shrimp, I'm afraid that I might lose you in the crowd.

Levy puffed her cheeks. "I'm not too short!"

"Sure… Sure…" Gajeel grinned as he escorted her to the source of the smell she was attracted to.

"Barbeque!" Levy cheered at the sight of the stall. "Let's go!"

"Make sure you put some bolts on my share." Gajeel demanded.

"Yes, yes." Levy smiled happily as they found two empty spot at the end of the stall. "Hi there! One liquor and a juice, please!"

"Coming right up!" The woman answered.

'_Iron' _Levy chanted. A dozen iron bolts fell into her open hand, she smiled at Gajeel. "I'll make more once you finish these."

Happy, Gajeel grinned. "Nice."

The woman behind the counter delivered their drinks. "Here ya go! What can I start you off with?"

For the next half hour, Gajeel have ordered pretty much everything in the menu. Twice. Levy didn't complain, she have seen Natsu eat a whole table once and she is not surprise to see Gajeel having the same appetite.

'Dragon slayers.' Levy thought happily, she ate her portion slowly and enjoying watching Gajeel eat beside her. "Need more bolts?"

Gajeel nodded his head as he shoved down a good size meat into his mouth.

'_Iron' _Levy chanted once more. "After this, let's go play some games?"

"Sure." Gajeel answered. "There's that shooting game I want to try."

After their meal, the walked around the crowed and busy street. Levy held Gajeel's hand as they passed through all the shops and was about to stop at the shooting game when something caught the young woman's attention.

A little further down from where they stood, a crowd gather around the plaza. Music and laughter could be heard. Curious, Levy pulled Gajeel away from the stall.

"Hey!" Gajeel frowned. "The stall is that way!"

Levy turned her head to look at him, she smiled. "Just a minute! I want to see what's going on over there!"

"Grr…" Gajeel growled low and feeling a little irritated but he followed her anyway.

Once they neared the plaza, they noticed a group of couples are dancing around the musicians.

"That look so much fun!" Levy said, enchanted at the sight of people dancing.

Frowning, Gajeel crossed his arms. "I'm not dancing."

"I didn't ask you." Levy sighed, though she wished he did. "I'll go ask someone else who would-!"

She didn't get to finish when she was suddenly pulled toward the crowd.

Levy found herself dancing along with the other couples, Gajeel looking up and avoiding her curious stare. "W-well… You insisted!"

"I didn't…" Levy said, she smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Hmph…" Gajeel huffed.

Levy felt like she's floating on air. The music filled her ears and she felt enchanted. At ease and in a dream-like state, their slow dancing continued.

'This is nice.' Levy thought.

Once the dance is finished, everyone clapped and thanked the musicians. Levy smiled excitedly at Gajeel. What happens next, she wasn't sure how to explain it if he would ask later.

Taken a hold of Gajeel's front shirt, she pulled him down so that they would be eye level. With a smile, she look at him. "Thank you, for the dance."

With that, Levy kissed him square of the lips. 'I'll blame the enchanting song.'

End if Chapter Four…

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I appreciate everyone's support! See you all next time!


	6. Chapter 5: The Dark Wizard

The Scribe and the Dragon  
By Evalynn

Rated: M [Sexual content - you all have been advised]

Author's Note: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of its main characters. I'll try to stay within their usual personality as much as possible. Please, do not bash me, my grammar sucks. Enjoy the story and yes, sexual content will continue as well.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Dark Wizard

Gajeel stood there like an iron statue. 'D-did that just re-really happened?'

He stared at the girl who committed the deed. She at the moment pranced around inside a shop. Remembering the kiss that happened just a few minutes ago, he couldn't help but feel that he just dreamt it. 'Did I daydreamed it?'

'Did I?' Gajeel bend down, he wanted to pull out his hair. 'What the fuck was that!?'

'Baka! That didn't happened!'

But his lips told him something different. He could still feel her soft and warm lips against his. 'But it felt so real…'

'Dude you're losing it! It didn't fucking happened!'

He was so confuse, in denial and distracted he didn't realize that the source of his agitation came to stand beside him. Levy put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped from the contact. "AHH!"

"Don't surprise me!"

"You surprise me!" Levy took a step back in shock, she blinked. "Are you alright?"

Groaning, Gajeel look up to her looking exhausted from fighting within himself. "No, I'm not."

"Do you want to return to the hotel?" Levy took his hand and pulled him up, "We did have a long day. Let's go?"

Gajeel nodded his head. 'I guess, I dreamt it. Levy wouldn't have done something like that…'

'Yeah, it wasn't real.'

They walk down the busy street. People are still having a party and it looks like they won't be stopping anytime soon.

"Wow, for a small country. Joya sure knows how to party!" Levy smiled excitedly. "Just like our Fiore."

Gajeel just nod his head, then something caught his eyes. "Hey, we should get you one of those."

"A pair of what?" Levy asked.

He pointed at one of the shop windows. "That."

Levy's eyes followed his line of sight and blushed at what Gajeel was pointing at. 'Ri-rings!'

"To m-make it b-believable and stuff l-like that!" Gajeel added in a hurry, blushing. He crossed his arms against his chest with a "humph…"

A beautiful emerald cut diamond ring was displayed beautifully in the glass window. It was beautiful and perfect. Levy couldn't help but admire the piece with dreamily eyes. 'So pretty…'

"Ma-maybe after we sign up at the courthouse." She was embarrass and her logic didn't make sense eve after she said it. 'What did I just say? That didn't make sense. Buy the ring after? It should be the other way around…'

Gajeel blinked, "What? That didn't make any sense at all, shrimp."

Without a word, he dragged her toward the shop. "Buying it now makes more sense than going to the courthouse without it. They'll look at me funny that we're signing up without a ring in your finger. I have a lot of pride and I rather not be make fun of."

"O-ok…" Levy didn't argue, she allow Gajeel to escort her inside the shop and was immediately greeted by the shop employees and manager. They look around and checked out few of the other rings beside the one on display up front but nothing seem catch either of their interest.

In the end, Gajeel took it upon himself and eyed the manager. "Hey, I want the one that's on the window display. For her."

The manager looked very intimidated by Gajeel's height, built and everything else. The man behind the counter squeaked. "Y-yes sir! Right away! W-wait a moment, p-please."

Levy watched the man rushed toward the front of the store with one of his employees. She turned to Gajeel and shook her head. "Don't kill the man with your glare. The poor guy almost peed himself right there."

"If you keep that up, they might think you're trying to steal and call the authorities."

"Gihi! It would give me the excuse to beat up someone." Gajeel grinned.

"Don't you dare!" Levy frowned at him, she crossed her arms at him and look away. "I won't add any iron bolts in your meals if you make any trouble here."

"Ack! No!" Gajeel was taken back. He felt spoiled by Levy's adding iron bolts in all his meals this whole trip, he wasn't about to lose that privilege. "Ok. Ok. I'll behave. No fighting!"

Smiling, Levy turned to look at him. "Good."

The manager and his employee came back with the ring box. He placed it on the glass table, his charisma boost. "This is an excellent piece. It arrived from Fiore this morning, the craftsman is an old friend of our owner and this is the new design they created together. There is nothing else like it around. See here, this is the craftsman's signature, the cherry blossom imprint on the inside of the band."

"His wife's name is 'Sakura' and he dedicates his jewelry in her honor."

Levy admired the piece carefully, she smiled brightly and looked up to Gajeel. "This is perfect, I love it!"

Gajeel blushed at her bright smile. "Y-yeah, it suits you."

The manager beamed them a smile. "Engage?"

The two Fairy wizards nod their heads and everyone in the shop burst into cheers. "Congratulation!"

Causing the two fairies to blush from head to toe but instead of shying away, they nod their heads. "T-thank you!"

The manager gently reached of Levy's left hand. "Allow me to get your measurement, miss and we will resize the ring immediately."

Levy looked up to Gajeel for confirmation, he nodded his head once and she smile beautifully at him. She allowed the manager to measure her ring finger while Gajeel moved away to pay for the ring. After ten minutes, the couple left the shop with the receipt for the ring and the manager told them that their item will be ready by tomorrow afternoon. It was already 10PM but it seem that the street is getting more crowded by the minute, Gajeel had to put his arms around Levy's small frame to keep her from being pushed around by uncaring group of drunks and party-animals. "Gihi. By tomorrow, half of these bastards don't even know what they did tonight."

"Of remember where they are." Levy added, she eyes a group of men in one of the shop. They we're playing a drinking game to see who will drop off first. "It's like back in our guild house with people drinking the way they do."

"Except you don't have a fire-breather and ice-idiot starting a rumble. Gihi." Gajeel snickered. "Or this place would be in shambles right about now."

"Anyway, why don't we grab something to eat before we go back to the Inn? I'm starve."

Levy smiled, nodding her head as she followed Gajeel down the street into a restaurant. It was a little crowded but still enough room for more. A waitress came around and greeted them. "Hello, welcome. A table for two? We have a table available down here or would you rather have the terrace upstairs?"

"The terrace." Gajeel said, he look at Levy. "Upstairs should be good. We will be able to see everything that's going on."

"Sounds good. I like that idea." Levy said.

They followed the waitress to the second floor. It was less crowded and a lot more room, they got lucky to find a table next to the balcony. The street below looked like a colorful dream with all the lights and women in different colored dresses. Levy could see few people using magic as their act and people would throw in money inside a hat or a bucket. Before the waitress could leave, Gajeel stopped her. "What time does the City Hall opens tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? 8AM in the morning." The waitress answered. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a beer." Gajeel said, he pointed at Levy. "She'll have a mix fruit juice. Two waters."

"Right away, I'll take your orders when I come back with your drinks." The waitress said before leaving.

Levy smiled at Gajeel, "Thank you."

"Gihi." Gajeel smiled, "We will have to get to the City Hall by 7:30AM. That way, we can be first in line and we can get the hell out as fast." Gajeel look down on the festivities. "We can look around some more after this."

Levy's wide sparkle. "Thank you, Gajeel! There's a shop that I saw on the way here that I want to check out. It's a bookshop, is that ok?"

"Sure, are you looking for more information about the Mermaid Witch?" Gajeel asked. "I'm pretty sure you can get more information about her once we get to South Village."

"Yeah but I'm going to try and gather as much as I can before we get there." Levy replied. "The more we know, the better chance we get on winning against her."

"I still say it's a waste of time." Gajeel looked bored. "I rather check out that casino over there and try my luck."

"Then you can go while I check out the bookstore three doors down." Levy said. "This place is lively but I want to focus on what we're out here to finish. I don't want to lose."

"Gihi." Gajeel grinned. "Neither do I, shrimp. So do what you need to do and I'll back you up as much you as need."

"Thanks Gajeel." Levy smiled. "That means a lot."

Gajeel look away, embarrass. "Sure."

The waitress returned with their drinks and they told her their order. Gajeel have ordered pretty much a good portion of the menu and Levy decided to eat off from whatever he decided on which was perfectly fine with the man across from her. "Your still growing, Gajeel?"

Gajeel laughed. "Gihi! Our meal is paid for, might as well enjoy it! Let's have fun with it shrimp!"

"Sounds good to me!" Levy agreed. "I want desert after this!"

"Gihi! That's the spirit shrimp!" Gajeel encourage the bluish haired girl with a wicked smile.

* * *

After two hours. Gajeel leaned back on his chair, full and very satisfied. Levy is savoring and enjoying her second ice cream sundae. "This is so good! I wish Lucy-chan was here so she can try it too."

Gajeel yawned, "She's with Natsu, heading toward Bellum."

"Right, to Mt. Soma for the Moon Dust." Levy said. "I heard that going up to Mt. Soma alone is going to be a challenge."

"I'm sure that Princess will use one of her Celestial beings to help her out." Gajeel said. "That preppy girl will get too tired and lazy half way through the mountain. Gihi."

Levy sighed, she can't deny that. Lucy is known for using Horologium for travel. 'Oh Lucy-chan, I don't want to let him make fun of you but…'

"I'm sure Lucy-chan is going to do her best on her mission."

"I'm sure. Money is involve. Gihi!" Gajeel laughed.

"That's so mean…" Levy sigh sadly. 'Though it's true.'

"So, what do you say about joining the fun below?" Gajeel grinned.

Levy finished her ice cream, she let out a satisfying sigh. "Sounds good, let's go!"

After they paid for their meal, Gajeel dropped off Levy at the bookstore before he headed toward the Casino. He walked pass the wheel of fortune and straight to the poker table. "Yo, dealer, I'm feeling lucky tonight!"

"Have a seat sir." The dealer smiled.

"Gihi! Let's play!" Gajeel grinned.

Levy walked down the aisle of row of books and it was very difficult to stay on track with so many different varieties of history of magic and history to choose from. There are some that rare and many she never seen before, it was like faith have meddled with her. 'I want to cry!'

She walked up to the manager behind the counter who is currently reading a book. "Excuse me, do you deliver to a different country?"

"Where to?" The man asked.

"Fiore." Levy answered.

The man smiled. "Of course, I just need you to sign an address form and a full payment for delivery."

Levy smiled brightly. "Not a problem! Let me go gather all the books I want delivered."

"Of course! Take your time, miss." The man smiled before he resumed his reading.

She didn't waste any time, going back down the aisles again and only return to the front to drop off the books when it was too heavy for her to carry. There was three different authors who wrote about the Mermaid Witch and two Magical Books she decided to keep with her but the two dozen books she picked out will be delivered back home to Fiore. 'And I can pay these with my own money!'

As she walked down to the last aisle, she remembered the event earlier that evening. 'He didn't really react much about the kiss…'

'Maybe he was so shock that he went on denial? Or maybe he didn't care?'

Frowning, Levy picked out one more book. 'The Magician Moerie, the Black Arts.'

'Sounds interesting. I'll get it…'

She returned to the front counter. 'Or maybe he just didn't feel it? But how can he not have? It was straight forward…'

'Maybe I should do it again?' Levy thought, she blushed at her own decision. 'Why am I blushing?'

'Men can be so dense…'

The manager happily packed away Levy's books while she wrote down the address on the form. "How long will it take for this to arrive to my home?"

"About three days and no longer than five." The man said, he smiled. "I have costumers from all over so do not worry, your precious books will arrive to your home safely."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Levy said. "By the way, sir, how much do you know about South Village of Midi?"

"A beautiful place to raise a family and very friendly." The man said, "My two children have settled there with their family. I go there to visit twice a year, it's a very nice place."

"Do you know about the Mermaid Witch?" Levy decided to try her luck.

"Ah, the Witch Sulma or some people call her Sula. She was turned into a Mermaid by her lover." The man nodded his head. "Many people are curious about the story behind that mysterious woman. A lot of the local say that she used to be a beautiful woman but because of how she mistreated her lover, she was cursed."

"That's not what few of the story written about her." Levy said. "I read it was because a magician took her heart."

"There are many version but none of them are true." The man said with a smile. "The only person who knows the truth is the Magician who cursed her and the Witch herself."

"You make it sound like the Magician is still alive" Levy said curiously.

"That's because he is." The man laughed. He smiled and picked up a book that's on Levy's pile. "Read that, you'll see what I mean."

"The Magician Moerie?" Levy read the label, she looked up to the man. "Really, that's him?"

The manager nod his head. "His more like an Alchemist than a Magician but he does have his own sort of way about magic. I've read that and it mentions the Witch. I'm sure you'll find that very useful."

"People tend to focus on one theory and fail to take notice of the other half. They're both important keys to solve a puzzle."

This sparked Levy's interest. "Thank you very much! I'll keep that in mind."

"You are very welcome." The manager totaled her purchase and shipping fee. "Your total is…"

Levy left the bookstore happily. She walked down the street toward the Casino and peeked through the door, she didn't even have to look very hard to see where Gajeel is at.

"HELL YEAH! TAKE THAT!" Gajeel grinned from ear to ear. "GIHI! Check it out, manager, I aint cheatin nothin!"

The manager wiped the sweat off his forehead as he stayed close to the table. The tall brute of a man have been winning since he sat down, this made the manager nervous and he can't even accused him of cheating either. The man wasn't dressed funny nor his clothing have any sleeves, so everyone knows that the cards on the table are legit. "S-sir, p-please, ca-calm down j-just a little. You a-are disturbing the r-rest of our guest."

Gajeel crossed his arms against his chest. He sat down on his chair with a grin. "Fine but I won't go easy on you again if you call me out a cheater."

The manager nod his head. "I understand, my apologies."

Levy approached Gajeel then, "Hey, you almost done?"

"Me?" Gajeel turned to Levy, he grinned. "Nah, I'm winning back our dinner and he look down at her bagged books. "How much ya spent on your books?"

"These are just three out of two dozen I bought." Levy smiled. "The rest are being shipped back to Fiore, I spent about this much."

She showed him his receipt and Gajeel just smiled. "Gihi! Check this out! I just won back dinner, your books and our hotel fees!"

"I'm gonna win back the money we spent on your ring too."

Levy sat down beside Gajeel, she look over to the Manager and Dealer with a smile. "I'm his fiancé, is it alright to sit here without playing?"

Both the Manager and Dealer blushed and in shock. 'H-how cute!'

'Seriously? This guy got a girl like here!?'

"No, Miss, it's completely fine." The manager said.

"Alright! Let's win big!" Gajeel said enthusiastically.

An hour later, Gajeel walked away completely satisfied. He doubled his winnings and the manager closed down the table, the iron dragon wasn't happy. Levy walked alongside him, a book in her hand and not paying any attention to where she is going. Gajeel maneuvered her by putting his arm around her shoulder and made sure she didn't bumped into anyone. "Shrimp, eye on the road will ya? You can read that when we get back to the hotel!"

Suddenly, Levy stopped walking and looked up to Gajeel. "Gajeel, listen to this."

"Hmm?" Gajeel also stopped walking, he look down at her.

**The Magician Moerie**

**Moerie is the Dark Wizard whose origin is unknown. He appeared out of thin air and defeated countless Wizards who challenged him. With no Family or Guild to claim, he was marked by the Wizard Council a major threat to the society. Though no one have ever caught him and those who have faced him in battle have their memories erased, he is still currently at large.**

**He is also the man who stole the 'heart' of Sulma, the Witch he cursed and turned into a mermaid. After his conquest, he vanished and never seen again.**

Levy looked up to Gajeel once more. "He is the man who cursed the witch."

"Where did you find that?" Gajeel asked.

"At the bookstore." Levy answered. "This book is about the 10 years Moerie was active, his last act was on Sulma."

"Why do I get the feeling that your going to drag me around to find out more information about this guy?" Gajeel frowned, he knew the answer to that but needed to voice it out.

"Of course, we need to find out more about the quest we're in trusted to." Levy said, she feel strongly about that fact. "And, I have a fishy feeling that we might find it more difficult to reach South Village."

Gajeel's eyes turned serious, he wasn't looking at Levy now but at the corner of his eyes. "How long?"

"Since I left the shop." Levy said.

"Let's not head back to the Inn just yet." Gajeel took Levy's hand and pulled her along. "Keep moving…"

"What's the plan of action?" Levy asked.

"They'll attack us once we're in a secluded place." Gajeel grinned. "Good thing I had you secure our booty from the casino."

Levy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Are you more worried about your winnings?"

"Nah, they might be after that book of yours." Gajeel said, "They've been following you. Not me."

"Keep moving, let see what happens next."

End of Chapter Five…

* * *

Notes: Thank you for your patience. I wanted to take my time on each chapter to make this a good fic to read. I hope I'm not disappointing any of you! Thank you all for reading! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Book, City Hall and Ring…

The Scribe and the Dragon  
By Evalynn

Rated: M [Sexual content - you all have been advised]

Author's Note: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of its main characters. I'll try to stay within their usual personality as much as possible. Please, do not bash me, my grammar sucks. Enjoy the story and yes, sexual content will continue as well.

* * *

Chapter Six: Book, City Hall and Ring… Oh My

Levy and Gajeel walk down the path without looking back. They look like any other couple on a stroll, enjoying the festivities and the attractions. No one would believe that these two are being followed by two masked strangers that are pretending to be entertainers to the crowd. The bluish haired girl look up to her companion, she didn't look scared nor even worried. "What now?"

"Two choices: one lure them to the warehouse over there. Lots of iron to chew on in case they give me problems." Gajeel said, he look serious and annoyed. 'Of all the nights they could bother us, why today?'

"Or two, try and lose them in the crowd."

Levy thought about it. The idea of confronting their pursuers would give them a chance to get some answers out of them and running away won't solve anything. Plus, they ruined her mood by sneaking around and following them. "One, we can ask them why they are following us."

"Gihi!" Gajeel snickered, his muscles slightly flexed and getting excited. "Good, I can beat the answers out of them."

"Don't make too much damages! The Master won't let us get away without a scratch." Levy warned, "Don't be like Natsu and his team, always destroying one thing to another."

"Don't worry Shrimp." Gajeel look at the corner of his eye to make sure that their pursuers are still on to them. His smile widen when he saw them at the corner of his eyes. "Perfect, they're still with us."

They turned into the alley and Gajeel automatically blended in with shadows, taking Levy with him. Carefully made their way towards the warehouse that's only a block away but before they could emerge from the darkness, their pursuers came running from the corner and completely ran pass them without a second glance. One of them panicked. "What the hell!?"

"Where they go?"

"I don't know!" His partner looked down the street both ways, frantic. "I don't know! How could we have lost them? The guy she was with was huge! There's no way they couldn't have out smarted us."

"Do you think they've noticed us?"

"I highly doubt it." The other man said. "They couldn't have detected us. Anyway, we need to find them and fast before they could get away with that book. We need that book! I can't believe that girl got to it before we did!"

"Go that way and I'll go this way, they couldn't have gone far. I'll meet you back at the Inn in an hour."

"Gotcha!" They ran to the opposite directions in a hurry.

Slowly, Gajeel released his hold on Levy and submerged from the shadows. Levy held the book closer to her chest, "Thank you Gajeel and I'm actually glad that you learned the Shadow technique from your fight with Rogue. It came in handy."

"Gihi." Gajeel grinned. "Those bastard didn't even noticed us."

"I wonder what they want with the book." Levy curiously eyed the cover. "There must be something valuable written inside that they're so desperately want."

"Whatever it is, let's go back to the Inn and figure it out." Gajeel look at both directions. "I rather not stick around here in case one of them decide to come back and check."

"Your right. Let's go." Levy agreed, she didn't want to be caught by their pursuers either. She would rather go back to the Inn and get to work into solving the hidden mystery that's in the book. The book felt heavy in her arms as she took a step closer back to Gajeel.

"Hold on to me, Shrimp." Gajeel instructed, he held her around the shoulder and blended in to the shadows once more. He moved fast and swiftly, using the shadows between the corners and peoples shadows as his path back to their Inn. They didn't even bother stopping at the front door, Gajeel blitz pass them to their floor and under the door. He release Levy once they're in the safety of their room. "Here we go, we're safe for now, since they don't know where we are staying. Are you going to work on that book? You should get some sleep."

Levy immediately took over the writing desk and spread her equipment's around the book in question, "Give me a good four hours. You get some sleep first, I'll go second. I want to work on this first."

"Alright, four hours and after that, to be with you." Gajeel laid down on the bed, he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. It wasn't long when he drifted off to sleep. Leaving the young Scribe to herself to read through the Dark Wizards book.

After a few pages, Levy was lost into the amazing quest of truth and medically explore all options. The details of his travels, strangers that became friends and learning many things from different aspects. His studies were amazing, the detailed work he put in and the dedication is unwavering. 'This Dark Wizard is something else entirely. What is the point by gaining all that knowledge, he is serious at everything he does and won't stop at nothing to gain the answers.'

'Why? And what for?'

She took note of some of the important messages and quotes from the book. Delicately and slowly reading which helps her memorize the book itself. Rereading paragraphs that did not make any sense to her until she understands. Levy spent the next four hours studying the first chapter of the book when Gajeel stirred from his slumber and got up.

"Shrimp, you should come to bed." Gajeel yawned, still half asleep and his body refused to shake the tiredness away. "Come on, put that book down. It won't go nowhere."

"Just a few more minutes." Levy said, she flipped through another page.

"Levy…" Gajeel serious tone of voice caught her by surprise. "Put…that… away…"

Levy sighed, she bookmarked the page she was in and closed the book. Without thinking nor even cross her mind, she got up and moved toward the bed. Gajeel have laid back down and closed his eyes while Levy got on the bed and laid down next to him, she was so tired herself. Neither even put too much of a thought into it nor even realize that they are sleeping in the same bed. Levy's eyes were close before any other thoughts came to her mind and Gajeel have gone back to sleep without another word.

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel woke up feeling warm and fuzzy but also felt something soft. He blinked the sleep away and look down, his mouth dropped. 'What the hell?'

His arms were wrapped around Levy's body as she slept. Panic rising as he quickly let go, got out the bed and backed away against the wall. 'W-what the fuck was I doing!?'

'N-no, I didn't do anything!' He checked for clothes, they're still on and hers as well. This made him breathe easier but his heart was completely a mess and left his body completely hot. He buried his face with one hand. 'That surprise me…'

He tried to remember what happened last night and it slowly came back to him. 'That's right, shrimp was still awake even after four hours and I told her to come to bed…'

"Hmmm?" Levy stirred in her sleep, her eyes opened and she found Gajeel on the floor. "Gajeel?"

Gajeel snap his head up, he saw Levy staring at him and he tried to act normal. "Breakfast. Downstairs. You want?"

"Eh?" Levy sat up, she blinked the sleep away and tried to make sense of what Gajeel just said. Then she smiled, "Ok, let's go."

Gajeel got up, "I'm going to go wash my face first..."

Levy got off the bed and walked over to the desk, she smiled that the book is still there and sat down. 'I'll continue after breakfast. He'll yell at me if I take it with me.'

'I wonder why he was on the floor…'

Inside the bathroom, Gajeel drenched his face with cold water. He is screaming at himself. 'Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.'

'Nothing happened, so calm the fuck down! Shit!'

He took a deep breath and look at himself on the mirror. "Crap, calm down. She doesn't have any feelings for you, she's your friend. Damn it!"

Even though he said it, the fact made him feel completely depress. The girl outside that door, he will do anything for her and to any length possible. He will continue with this charade to help her win the game, even if it means faking their relationship and fool those who are needed to get there. Gajeel doesn't have any memory of feeling so strongly like this for anyone, just her.

Levy McGarden.

Gajeel leaned over and pressed his forehead against the mirror. 'Damn it, what am I supposed to do here? I don't know if I can hold on without reaching out to her…'

'When did I fell?'

A knock on the door broke his train of thoughts and her voice came from the other side of the door. "Gajeel? I need to wash up too before we go downstairs."

"O-ok! I'll be right out!" Gajeel splash himself with another round of cold water, he grab hold of the towel beside the sink and wiped his face dry. "I'm coming out now."

When he opened the door, his heart sank a good five inches. Levy looked up to him with the smile he came to adore. "Hey, let me get change and we'll go out for breakfast. Ok?"

Not trusting his voice, Gajeel nodded his head. He stepped aside for her to enter the bathroom behind him and only when the door closed that he realized that he was holding his breathe. 'Shit, am I going to be alright?'

'This isn't going to be easy…'

During breakfast, Gajeel took notice the little details that Levy does. It got so bad to the point that he listed all of them.

How she slowly chew her food.

How her eyes would wonder curiously look around the room.

How she would tuck loose hair back behind her ear.

How her lips would quirk when she notice something amusing.

How she would lick her lips after each bite of her pancake.

How the sunlight perfectly creates a refreshing glow around her, making her pure and forbidden. The perfect angel that a devil himself shouldn't even be thinking of touching.

Gajeel looked away but he wanted to bang his head against the table. 'Damn, that thought alone made me depress…'

'Like I need to be reminded that she's someone I should even be thinking of claiming.'

"-jeel. Hey." Levy called out. "Gajeel!"

"What? What?" Gajeel blinked and realized that Levy was staring at him worriedly. "What, shrimp?"

Levy frowned. "I've been calling you for a while but you didn't hear me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, shrimp." Gajeel look away. "I just have a lot of things in my mind is all, don't worry about it. Anyway, we should head toward the City Hall soon to file."

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to talk to you about." Levy still eyed her companion. 'Though I want to know what's bothering you.'

"But what about the guys that were following us last night?"

"We can't do nothing about them right now. Not unless they do something to us." Gajeel said, he finally turned his head to look at her. "Don't worry about them, I'll protect you."

This made Levy smile, she took a bite of her pancake. "I trust you. I'm not worried."

Gajeel grinned. "Gihi. I'll beat up anyone who comes near a feet from ya, shrimp, I need an excuse to take out my frustration."

Levy glowered at him. "You're asking for trouble, Gajeel, I don't like it."

'_Iron bolt' _Levy casted. "Eat your breakfast and behave yourself…"

Happy, Gajeel devoured his iron filled ham omelet. "Sure, shrimp. Whatever you say."

* * *

An hour later, Gajeel and Levy found themselves third in line from the front. Gajeel sat on his chair, groaning a little while Levy happily read her book. She leaned over to him, "Hey listen to this…"

**The Dark Wizard quote: I shall be one with my magic and still be the man I am today.**

"But apparently, he lost his mind after he hit a brick wall during his travel across the world. He traveled alone by ship, no one know what happened to him during his absence from society." Levy sit up straight, looking up to Gajeel. "What do you think?"

"He gone crazy and his taking it out on innocent people." Gajeel replied, uninterested. "Guys who goes around stealing women hearts and cursing them means they have lost their minds. Power hungry."

"I've seen enough corrupted wizards who started off good but after a while, their ambitions changed and go downhill from there. They're influenced by a stronger wizard or life-changing experience, its human nature."

Lost for words and completely taken by surprise, Levy didn't expect that sort of answer from Gajeel. Though he was right, people do change and there is nothing anyone can do about it. It is part of being a human being and it is up to that person which direction to take. She couldn't make a comeback. "You're right, it is."

Gajeel put a hand on her head, shaking it a little. "It's alright, shrimp. Don't think about it too much or you'll go crazy. Just be you."

"Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden?" A woman called out behind the counter.

Gajeel and Levy stood up, they walked over the counter and came face to face with a rather old but friendly looking woman with long silvery hair. The woman looked up from her paper work and smiled brightly at them. "Why, hello there young ones. Here to start your life for the better? It's always nice to see kids like you tying the knot."

Levy blushed scarlet that would put Erza's hair to shame. "Y-yes, we are."

Gajeel crossed his arms against his chest and look away, embarrass but he grunted his reply. The old woman giggled as she signed some papers in front of her before handing it to them. "I need you to fill this out, just ask me if you have any questions."

"What if we're both orphans and don't know our parents?" Levy look at the sheet of paper and read its contents. "What should we write?"

The woman looked up and was taken back. "Oh dear, then you two are starting your lives together! Then just put UNKNOWN on the line, that's acceptable too."

"It's alright darlings, you can build your history together and have a happy one. Think positive."

Gajeel had to turn his head and look at the woman, what she said hit a cord and was dumbstruck. Levy smiled brightly at the woman. "Thank you very much."

"You are very welcome. Once you finish, go ahead and enter the next room." The elderly lady smiled sweetly.

Levy took Gajeel's hand and lead him toward the tables and chairs. She found an empty space and sat down, Gajeel took a seat across from her. He leaned over and read the document as much as possible. "Write my part, my handwriting looks like chicken scratches compared to yours."

"Ok, no problem." Levy giggled. She read the documents from top to bottom first, she smiled. "I can answer pretty much all of this since neither of us have parents and since your only parent is a dragon, I doubt anyone would believe us. So we will just leave it blank."

Gajeel nodded. "I'll leave it to you then."

Levy didn't even pause, she began to fill out the form. "Leave it to me."

After ten minutes, Levy happily stared at her filled out document. They went to the next room, turned in their form and waited another ten minutes before the third person who handles all the formalities called for them. "Hi, Mr. Redfox and soon-to-be Mrs. Redfox?"

This completely made both of then turned scarlet. Gajeel surprise himself by answering before Levy. "Y-yeah, I'm a lucky guy."

"Yes, you are big guy! Your lady is very cute!" The woman behind the counter gleefully smiled at them. "Congratulations!"

Levy giggled. "I snag him first!"

The woman beamed at the blue haired girl. "Good job! Alright, let's finish you cuties up and have you go your merry way, ok?"

"Now, let see here." The woman skimmed through the document with a smile. "Everything is in order. Good. Good. Good. Superb, alright!"

"Now, I need you to sign here beautiful. And I need your signature here handsome." The woman excitedly pointed at each line. Levy and Gajeel took turn, they handed it back. "Excellent, now, I need you two to raise your right hand."

"Repeat after me…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Levy and Gajeel exited the City Hall. They are both in a daze, their minds going a hundred miles an hour and then they turned to look at each other. Still unable to believe that they just went and signed up for their marriage license.

They are lawfully married.

'OH MY [FUCKING – by Gajeel] GOD!' They both freaked out mentally but they continued to stare at one another for confirmation.

Levy decided to be the brave soul. "Well, we've done it. We're set to go to South Village without a problem now."

Gajeel didn't have the chance to answer her since they were suddenly surrounded by men in mask, the same mask that we're following them last night. One of them pulled out a sword. "Hand over the book and we will let you go."

Levy tightly held the book against her chest, she frowned at the man who spoke. "Not going to happened."

"Listen lady, we are serious." The second man growled behind his mask. "We will hurt you."

Levy smiled dangerously. "Well, then, come and get it if you dare. I've been trying to keep him behave all morning but if you insist on attacking us, then you're not giving me much choice…"

She motioned her head at the man standing beside her. "I doubt my _husband_ would even allow you to touch a single hair on my head."

Cracking knuckles could be heard and the smell of iron filled the air not a second later. The group of men freaked out at the sight of Gajeel who turned into a full metal clad with a very dangerous grin on his face. "Gihi. Like my _dear wife_ says."

"Come and get it, if you dare…"

* * *

End of Chapter Six…

A/N: Thank you all for your support! I really appreciate it! See you all next time!


	8. Chapter 7: The Message

The Scribe and the Dragon  
By Evalynn

Rated: M [Sexual content - you all have been advised]

Author's Note: I do not own 'Fairy Tail' or any of its main characters. I'll try to stay within their usual personality as much as possible. Please, do not bash me, my grammar sucks. Enjoy the story and yes, sexual content will continue as well.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Message

Gajeel dusted off his hands as he look behind him with a satisfied grin. The pile of bodies on top of one another groaned in pain while few are still off to dreamland after being punched once by the metallic dragon-slayer. "Ok, shrimp, let's go pick up your ring and see if we can hitch the next train ride this afternoon."

Happily, Levy walked over to him with a smile. "Sure thing, thanks for the hard work."

"That?" Gajeel look behind him once more. "Come on now, shrimp. I've dealt with much stronger opponents than them."

"I know but I'm great-full either way." The bluish haired girl said. They started walking away from the City Hall with the pile of bodies at the doorstep. "The official will be picking them up if they stay there."

"Gihii. Let them." Gajeel grinned, he walked toward the next busy street and remembered where the jewelry store is located. They crossed the street and walked down the row of shops. "Should we stop by at the station first or grab the ring first?"

"The ring is on the way, let's get that first and then the station." Levy said, she was getting excited at the thought being able to wear the beautiful ring. "Should we have lunch after we pick up our train tickets?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gajeel said, he kept his eyes forward but he wanted to look at her. She smelled nice, like fresh picked mint. They walk silently but it wasn't awkward at all, it's rather nice and peaceful and when they reached the shop, he opened the door for her. He grinned. "Mrs. Redfox."

Levy giggled, blushing ever so lightly and extremely please. "Why, thank you, Mr. Redfox."

Once inside, they are greeted by the shop manager. "Welcome, how are you this morning?"

"Very good, thank you." Levy smiled up to the man behind the counter. "Is our ring ready?"

The manager beamed her a smile. "Yes, it is. Allow me to go get it for you."

When the manager left, Levy looked around the glass case on the counter and checking out wedding bands. Gajeel blinked, "Shrimp, no need to look around. You got a ring."

"That's the engagement ring." Levy said, she looked up to him innocently. "But we're married so we might as well get the matching bands too."

Gajeel's mouth dropped. Shock and completely caught-off guard by her statement. Levy seem to be unaffected by his reaction and turn back around to look for the perfect matching wedding bands. The manager returned with the ring, smiling as he showcased the item to Levy. "Resized, polished and ready for you to wear, ma'am."

The ring sparkled, Levy couldn't help but squealed excitedly. She turned to Gajeel, a mischievous smile on her face and the Iron dragon didn't even notice. "Dear, would you mind putting the ring on for me?"

"Huh? What?" Gajeel asked dumbfounded, he stared at the manager to Levy. "What you say?"

Levy motioned him to look at the ring with her head. "The ring. Put it on me."

For a second, Gajeel wasn't sure what she meant by it until it hit him on the head like a ton of bricks. He blinked a couple of times before reaching for the ring and reached for Levy's left hand, he gently slipped the ring into her ring finger. The feeling is completely foreign to him but surprisingly serene and Gajeel couldn't help but bashfully stared at Levy, "How does it feel?"

Levy is over the moon, she stared at the ring with dazed eyes and completely teary. She couldn't speak but instead look up to Gajeel with the most love able smile she could ever muster.

Gajeel's heart leaped to his throat. 'Fuck...'

'That face alone would make me do anything she ask...'

He watched Levy's happy face as she admired her ring. It was enough to take his breathe away. 'Crap...'

"I like this pair right here." Gajeel decided to say, knowing the fact the he is completely at her mercy. He pointed at the black matching band with rune looking symbols carved around the ring. "I like that."

Levy eyed the band carefully, she smiled and looked up to Gajeel. "I like it. It's very you."

Without another thought, Gajeel turned to the manager. "Those pair, we want them."

The manager was ecstatic, he immediately opened the case with his key and pulled out the item in question. He proudly showcased the pair of rings to them, "This pacific peace was made by a man who is living in South Village in Midi. Very beautiful craftsmanship and very delicate."

"South Village?" Both Levy and Gajeel look up to the manager, they also sync on the next question. "What is his name?"

Taken back, the manager cleared his throat. "The name is Eire Om, a craftsman who is currently living at the outskirt just outside of South Village. We get his works all the time, twice a month and we sell out of it more than anything else in the store. It's a good choice."

"We will take it." Levy said excitedly, she turned to Gajeel. "Maybe we can meet him if we happened to be nearby?"

Gajeel couldn't find it in him to say 'no' or even argue. "We can't be late getting back to Fiore…"

"You're right." Levy said, disappointed. She seriously have forgotten about the bet. "Yeah, I understand."

This didn't go well for Gajeel, he hated the fact that he caused her to feel sad which his intentions wasn't for that purpose, and he didn't want to lose. Then he made a decision that he might regret later. "AFTER we check out the town, IF we have time and then MAYBE we can go see the dude."

Levy's face lite up and then the next thing almost made Gajeel's heart stop beating, she hugged him tightly around his waist. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Gajeel look away, blushing and embarrass. "Y-yeah, n-no problem…"

'What an odd pair but very cute.' The manager thought. "Will you be purchasing this then?"

"Yes." The two fairies replied.

"I'll need your measurement sir." The manager said, he gave Levy a friendly wink. "I got your lady's measurements already."

Gajeel put his left hand out to the manager. The manager smiled, he took out his measuring tape. "Perfect!"

* * *

They left the jewelry store and promised to return within the next two hours while the manager resized the rings for them. The vendors are busting up early, considering the next before was the first night of the Moon-dance Festival and tonight is the second night which will last until tomorrow evening.

"This really reminds me of the Fantasia parade." Levy said excitedly. "People coming from all over. Vendors setting up their shops. Entertainers showing off their skills. It's exciting!"

"Gihi." Gajeel snickered. "They just all want to get drunk."

Levy rolled her eyes, "Hey, didn't we pay for a two night stay? Can we please? We've been traveling for seventeen or more hours since we left Fiore. Please? I want to stay the last night and we can get on the first train to Minstreal in the morning."

Gajeel wanted to yell and argue with her but the puppy-look she is giving him wasn't helping him to be firm and strict, he growled. "First thing in the morning."

"Yay!" Levy cheered and for the second time, she hugged him. "You're the best!"

Gajeel couldn't help but look away blushing. "Ok. Ok. Let's go!"

The Train Station was slightly busy but they are in line to purchase their tickets to Minstreal for 6AM the next day. Gajeel checked out the area for anyone or anything suspicious while Levy talked to the ticket master. Two men in the corner wearing black clothing who are pretending to be reading a magazine caught his attention, the iron dragon-slayer gritted his teeth. 'Those bastards are still at it.'

He moved closer to Levy to the point that her back is press against his chest. Levy looked up to him curiously and was about to say something but she noticed that his attention wasn't on him, his expression serious. The blue fairy stayed quiet and waited for him to act. A few minutes later, Gajeel leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Two stalkers in black, just a few feet away from us."

His breath caused Levy to shudder but remain composed. "Are they the same guys from earlier?"

Gajeel nod his head once. "We can't go back to the Inn until we lose em."

"Ok, then let's go have lunch after this." Levy said, she smiled at him. "We can't fight with an empty stomach. They might even attack us while we're eating."

Gajeel growled under his breath. "I fucking dislike people interrupting my meals. Or maybe they'll wait until we're somewhere secluded and alone to make their move."

"Like I said, lunch first." Levy turned to smile at the ticket master, "Thank you very much sir. It's for Minstreal at 6AM?"

"Yes, 6AM. A private compartment." The ticket master smiled at Levy as he handed her two train tickets. "For you and your man there?"

"My _husband_ and I are on our way to South Village." Levy said, her insides just did a few flips and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She safely put away their tickets inside her purse.

"That's great! South Village is highly recommend for growing families." The ticket master said with a wide grin, he nodded his head. "My wife and I are planning to retire at South Village, the simple life."

Levy nodded her head. "I can't wait. Anyway, sir, where would you recommend us to go for lunch?"

"Hmm? Lunch?" The ticket master crossed his arms and thought for a minute, his eyes lit up and smiled at Levy. "Oli Bistro. They make the sandwiches. You can't go wrong on whatever you order from the menu, they're all good."

Gajeel listen in to their conversation, his ears went pink when Levy introduced him as her _husband_ and it really meant something to him. Then the two started talking about breakfast which his stomach began to complain, he turned to the ticket master. "Sir, which way do we go to get there?"

"Let see…" The Ticket Master thought for a minute. "Ah! Once you're at the entrance, turn to the right and go down the street to Pearl Lane, turn left and it will be the third restaurant on the right. You can't miss it, the sign is a picture of a baker."

"Thank you, sir! Have a good day!" Levy hook her arm around Gajeel and pulled him away quickly. Levy took notice of the men in black, they threw away their newspapers and followed them. She frowned slightly. "A bunch of pest, aren't they…"

"Gihii." Gajeel grinned evilly. "Want me to take care of them, shrimp?"

"Not now, let see how long they're going to follow us." Levy sighed, she looked up to him. "This time, don't beat them all up to the point where we can't even ask them why they're after the book."

"Gihii!" Gajeel snickered, he didn't regret what he did to the group of men earlier that morning. Hell, he basically wanted to beat a lot more of them. "Sorry, shrimp, I got carried away!"

"Not this time, please." Levy said sharply in a serious tone of voice which caused Gajeel to blink in surprise. "Alright?"

"Y-yes." Gajeel answered.

Levy's smile returned and pulled him along toward the exit of the Train Station. "Good, let's go have lunch."

* * *

They found the bistro with a few distractions along the way. Gajeel had to 'nicely' [dragged] tear Levy away from the bookstore window display, a magic shop and an antique shop which she whined and pouted at him. He fought not to laugh at her when she walked next to him with a frown on her face. "Come on, shrimp, lunch? Remember?"

Levy puffed her cheeks which really caused Gajeel so laugh, he patted her head as they walked inside the bakery. "Let's make a deal. Once after we have lunch, we can stop at two of the three places you wanted and then go back to the jewelry store."

"Well, that's up to our stalkers. We might not have a choice if they decided to make trouble for us." Levy said, she smiled at the scent of food. She looked around the room and found a glass case with few cakes and sandwiches. "I'm starving. Let's eat!"

Gajeel watched Levy engaged herself by looking through the glass case, she picked out a salad and a tuna sandwich while he decided on a something meaty and a lot more protein, a steak burger. The waiter behind the counter gave them a card number and asked them to go have a seat anywhere they would like. They found a table for two close to the window, a small tall plant gave them a little privacy from the onlookers outside the bistro and it gave them a great view of their pursuers.

"Really, they're not very stealth. Should they be more hidden than that?" Levy rolled her eyes before opening her book. "There should be a rule about not being seen by the people you're stalking…"

"Gihi." Gajeel laughed, he leaned back against his seat and eyed the men across the street. He also noticed that a few more arrived to join them. "Ah, look, more arrived."

Levy looked up from her book, she turned and groaned. "Augh, why?"

Gajeel pointed at the open book in her hands. "That's their target."

"There must be something in this book that they want." Levy flipped through the pages but there's nothing out of ordinary that she can see. "What is it…?"

Levy closed the book and read the title, then opened it to the first page. She gently touched and run her fingers through the sentences. Her mind is focused as she examine each letter.

* * *

"**Intervention to the world around me. **

**Living to find the answer I seek. Over the ocean, to new unexplored land and back again. Vibrant adventures and new discovery awaited to be explored. Everything is new and I don't intend to stop but still, people call me 'insane'. Years of experience lead me to believe that there are things in this world that is still waiting to be solve. Observing every fact and patiently learn every pieces of the puzzle of those who left it behind. Unity and creativity is the key to magic which is why, I shall dedicated my life to my belief."**

* * *

Something caught Levy's attention and reread the whole sentences again. "Gajeel, I think I found something…"

Gajeel was about to ask but their waiter arrived with their food. "Here ya go, folks! Lunch is serve!"

"Put away your book, shrimp, and eat." Gajeel eyed his burger, he grinned and look at the waiter. "Ah, we forgot drinks, do you have beer?"

"Sure thing, I'll bring it for ya. What about the Mrs? What would ya like to drink?" The waiter asked, he turned his attention to Levy.

'Mrs' caught Levy's attention and completely turned red and looked up to the man, she smiled. "An ice tea, please."

"No problem, I'll be right back." The waiter left.

"Salad and tuna sandwich…" Gajeel eyed Levy's meal. "Why, shrimp? What part of you need to lose weight?"

Levy kicked him under the table, Gajeel winched at the impact. She glared at him. "I happened to like salad and tuna…"

"Gihi." Gajeel took a bite of his burger and then got an idea, he aimed it at Levy. "Take a bite."

"What? No." Levy said, eyeing the burger. It look good really good but she wasn't sure if she should eat anything than her body can handle, "It's yours."

"One bite, shrimp, come on. It won't hurt you." Gajeel urged on. "Bite."

Levy sighed at him. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No, now take a bite." Gajeel said firmly.

Hesitant, Levy bit her lower lip before opening her mouth and took a small portion of the burger. She chewed slowly and little by little, the flavor enhanced inside her mouth. "Oh!"

Gajeel smirked. "Gihi. Much better than your tuna sandwich."

Levy blushed as she swallowed, "I'll admit, it's really good but I'll stick to my tuna for now. Next time, I'll order a burger."

Satisfied, Gajeel took a bite of his burger and looked outside the window. The group of men are still there and they are trying to see through the window. He had to look away from them and focus his attention to the person sitting across from him. "So where are we going after this?"

"I was thinking of going to the magic shop to buy some magical pen and ink." For about a second, Levy thought about the next place she wanted to go and decided on something more enjoyable. "Let's pick up the bands after and then walk around the square some more."

"That's what you want?" Gajeel asked, somewhat surprise that she didn't pick the bookstore instead. "No bookstore?"

"Nah, I think this book will keep me occupied for a while." Levy said before taking a bite of her sandwich. Then she remembered something, she push her meal aside and picked up the book. "I need you to read this."

Gajeel is in the middle of his chewing when Levy pointed the paragraph she wanted him to read. "Read it carefully."

For a good minute Gajeel stared at the page and reread the script at least five times, he frowned. "Shrimp, I don't get it. What am I supposed to see?"

Excitedly, Levy took back the book. "There's a message here. Look at the first letters at the beginning of each paragraph."

Levy spelled out the letters.

"I… For the first."

L… The second."

"O… For that"

"This one is 'V'. It's a message."

"E…"

"Y… For this."

"O…"

"U… For the last one."

Gajeel isn't slow and he caught on to the hidden message. "_I love you._"

Levy's head shot up to look at him, she blushed but nod her head. "Yeah, that's right. It seem that this book has a hidden message and if I decode them, maybe I can figure out what Magician Moerie hidden message."

At the corner of Gajeel's eyes, he shut the book close and surprising Levy. "Put it away, shrimp. I hope you had enough of your lunch."

Levy blinked, she took one more bite and chewed ferociously before swallowing. Curiously looking at him. "What's the matter?"

Gajeel stood up slowly, taking Levy's forearm and forcing her to stand as well. "Sorry, shrimp, looks like our lunch is over. They're coming…"

Levy turned her head towards the window and found that their pursuers are crossing the street toward the Bistro, she turned back to Gajeel. "What now?"

"Too many people in here. Let's get out of here from the backdoor and try to lose them someplace secluded. You ready to fight?"

Levy smiled, she put her book away inside her bag before looking back at Gajeel with determination. "We're Fairy Tails, 'running away' isn't in our vocabulary."

"Gihi." Gajeel tugged Levy's hand, he turned around and ran toward the back of the shop. "Then let's go play."

End of Chapter Seven…

* * *

A/N: Sorry of the delay of post. My laptop was dropped and was in the shop. Thanks for the patience and thank you for being so good at reading my first Fairy Tail.


End file.
